Antelope
The Antelopes are a mischievous race with little attachment to tradition and a powerful wanderlust. Appearance Their appearance differ from each sub-species, but most of the Antelopes are the size of Ponies. As there are legitimately roughly a dozen species of antelopes, having a 'general' appearance is impossible, although most look somewhat like a mixture between a caprid and a cervid; a fact that has not escaped the attention of several curious scholars throughout the ages. Culture and Society Antelopes tend to view themselves as part of a greater herd or tribe, and generally do not place much stock in 'artificial' social structures, like countries. Because of this, there is no Antelope country; instead, they are lightly spread out throughout the entirety of Emeralda. These herds are often migratory, although numerous settled antelope's exist in urban areas throughout the world. There is some speculation from outside sources whether Antelopes represent some sort of 'middle ground' between cervids and caprids; while this usually causes goats to give blank stares and elk to raise eyebrows, it cannot be dismissed entirely. Magic Antelopes are natural elemental magic users, but they usually do not learn anything beside Fire and Wind. Most Antelopes use their magic exclusively for travel, and scholars among them are relatively rare. While most Antelopes have horns, not all sub-species are magic users. Some are elemental and some affinite. The most powerful Antelopes are generally on the level of a skilled unicorn, as a common rule. Presence Antelopes are natives to Emeralda, but do travel around the world and can be found anywhere. There is a moderately heated debate, however, in regards to antelope presence elsewhere throughout the world; namely, in regards to the supposed Antelope presence in the Ibex Empire. While there are very few today and all are the decedents of recent immigrants, the possibility that the Antelopes were more united with the Caprids until some great event separated the two groups is speculated by many. Variants Antelopes are a varied lot, and despite being comparatively unimportant in global affairs are very widespread, with the common antelope being the second most common race in Zebra lands. There are several other Antelope species, such as the Sable and Royal's, but the following are the most well known throughout the world. Gazelles Often thinner and quicker than antelopes, they are known for having a short temper and a pinpoint proficiency with fire magic. They are often mistaken for deer by those who have never seen a deer before; in addition, due to their small size, being roughly a head shorter then a pony, they are generally seen as 'cute'. This, in turn, tends to feed into their stereotypical short temper. Bongo Free-spirited and laid-back, the Bongos are natives of the eastern Emeralda coastline and proficient with sailing and navigation, and can usually be found on zebra ships serving as sailors. They are split between tribal ties; the lowland Bongos and the mountain Bongos have fought each other for centuries, for a reason that has since been lost to time. Wildebeests Large, heavyset antelopes with bovine-like bodies and outlooks on life, they are known to have a weak ability to manipulate elemental earth. Those born with blue stripes, a rare occasion, are usually leaders, and their migrations have led to the species being found in small numbers in most of southern Celestiana. Impalas The smallest and perhaps the least common of the antelopes, they are known for having a distinct paranoia that dominates there lives. They also have strong ties with wind magic, and are most often found serving in Reno as guards and diplomats for the travel-distrusting Rhinos. Their skill with Wind magic is rather astonishing, roughly equivalent to that of a Elk, although they do not have the endurance to preform intricate magical works. Category:Cervid Races Category:Elemental Magic Users